The Love Within The Darkness
by Maria Petrova123
Summary: What happens when two supernatural worlds collide? Chaos. This is a twisted love triangle between Kol, Klaus and OC. Rated M. If your not into that stuff then piss off.


This is a crossover between the Vampire Diaries and True Blood with a OC character. At the beginning, this will no follow the plot of the story. I don't own the TO or TB. I just own my OC and the beginning plot! There will be lemons in this! I will give warnings when.

Chapter 1

Unknown POV For Now

6:00 PM New Orleans

"Brother! Hurry the hell up!" I roll my eyes at Nora. 'Such a diva!' I think. Even though Nora can be a bitch, she's a lovable bitch. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Lily! I want this to be perfect." She yelled at me, giving me a wink at the end.

"Of course, little sister." I say and bow mockingly. She huffed and pulled me up. "Great! Your hair's a damn mess! Bloody hell, what is up with my siblings ruining my parties?" She asked, mock angry. I just rolled my eyes at Nora. ""Oh I don't know, maybe it's fun to see your reaction." I said, telling the truth. In all, it's fun to see Nora's reaction when we mess up things.

"Oh shut up, Lilian." I gave her a death glare. Whenever someone uses my real name, they end up dead. I absolutely hate my real name. It was the name I was given when I was sold to my master. Nora just gave me a innocent smile and took my hand. "Hey! I'm wearing heels! Slow the fuck down!" I yelled. Nora just rolled her eyes at me, but slowed down anyway.

We met Eric in the hall. "Ah, perfect! Wait, where's Godric? God damnit! Godric! Get your ass out here I don't care if your my maker, it's my party!" Nora yelled, pissed off. "Oh great. Nora bitch came out to play." I joked. Eric just shook his head, smirking slightly. Nora gave me a death glare. "Oh, just up Lily. You'd be like this to if it were your party." "Debatable." I said not really caring. She just huffed and was going to say something but Godric beat her to it. "Now, now children. Settle down." He sent waves of soothing and calmness threw our bonds.

Meanwhile,

Rebekah POV

"Hurry up, you narcissist wankers!" I shook my head. 'How in the bloody hell did I get stuck being the only damn girl in my family?' I wonder to myself. "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Beks." Kol came down in a 4,000 dollar suit. "Well, at least one of my idiot brothers know when to be on time." I snap. Kol just chuckles. I check the clock, we are 2 minutes behind schedule. I growled, pissed of. I take off my heels and speed upstairs. I open Nik's door and drag him down the stairs. "Be a good hybrid and stay here. Good boy." I cooed mockingly. Nik just gave me a warning growl, trying to scare me. I go upstairs again to get Elijah. I grab his collar and drag him. "I hope you two are happy!" I huffed. "We're behind schedule. Lets go." I walk out, my heels still in my hand. I decide we'll get there fast if we sped there.

We got there on time. Just as we were walking up the steps, the doors open to show a blonde man and woman. I could feel myself eyeing the man and my brothers eyeing the blonde woman. "What. The. Fuck?" A voice screeched from behind us. The blondes chuckle. "You are welcome to come inside at anytime. I assume after you have." She made a circle around us. "Settled." The blondes smirked at each other. They walk back inside.

I turn around and walk up to the scooby-doo gang. "What in the name of hell are you idiots doing here?" I asked, disgusted. Caroline snarls. "What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?" My brothers growl defensively. "I would ask the same question to you, blonde. Your group still licking Elena ass?" Kol snarks. We all smirk at his reply. Elena growls and lunges at Kol, but never made. The blonde was back. Kol and Nik were smirking and eyeing her. Even Elijah was. I looked at Caroline to see she was giving the blonde a death glare.'This is going to be fun.' I thought.

Third Person POV

Lily clucked her tongue. "Well, that's no way to treat your elders is it, sweetheart?" She asked, and dropped her fangs. Elena's eyes widen in fear. Lily shrugs and throws Elena in to the trees. Everyone in the scooby-doo gang rushes to her rescue. Lily shakes her head. "Idiots." She looked up to the Mikaelson's. "I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting." She said, her fangs still showing. "I am Lily Estella. And you lot are?" Kol walks up to her and kisses her glove covered knuckles. "Kol Mikaelson. And the pleasure, is all mine." He purred, with a glint in his eyes. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kol." She paused. "And the pleasure, is mine." Kol grinned proudly. "Niklaus Mikaelson. Don't mind my brother. He's quite wild. But, I am even more so." He told her, sex practically dripping in his tone. Kol narrows his eyes at Nik. Elijah and Rebekah look on, amused. Elijah has to admit that she was pretty, but she wasn't his type. She gave Klaus amused look. "Well, it's nice to meet you Niklaus. May I call you Nik?" "Of course, love." She smiled. "Well, my name is Elijah Mikaelson. It's very nice to meet you." Elijah said politely. "Well, it's nice to meet you as well." Rebekah came up and curtsied to her fellow woman. "Rebekah Mikaelson, love." Lily curtsied back. "Lily Estella." Rebekah made a loop for Lily to put her arm threw, which she did.

They got into the house and the first thing they saw was a man feeding on a human. The Mikaelson's eyes bulged. Lily chuckled. "Don't be afraid. All the guest her are some sort of supernatural. You're free to to whatever you want. The rooms are soundproof for a reason." She said and smirked. Nora came up to Lily. "Hello, sister." Fresh blood on her fangs."Hey Nora. Nora, Rebekah, Kol, Nik, and Elijah." Nora gave them a fangey smile. "Hello. Sister, Godric wishes to talk to you." Lily nodded. "Ok." She turned to the Mikaelson's and gave them her own fangey smile. "Good luck and have fun." She walked away with Nora after that.

Nik POV

I watched as Lily walked away with a sway to her hips. I could just fantasize what I could do to her. I shiver in delight and open my eyes. 'She will be screaming my name before this night is over.' I promised myself. I smirked. I saw Rebekah trying not to laugh. I raise an eyebrow at her. "What so funny, little sister?" She could say anything. She just pointed to Kol's crotch. I grin. 'I could use this against him.' I cleared my throat. Kol snapped out of his fantasy. "Yes, Nik?" I just flash my eyes to his crotch. He looks down and grins. "What? Lily said we could do anything we wanted to." I just shook my head. "Whatever, brother. Don't get yourself in trouble."

*Timeskip-10:15 PM*

Still Nik POV

I was looking around for Lily, hoping I could convince her to let me stay the night, in her room, my cock inside of her, her screaming my name. I walked into a room. I was pushed against a wall, by who I hoped was Lily, but sadly was Caroline. "Really?! You left not even two month ago, and yet your eye fucking someone else?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled. I just rolled my eyes at her. "You didn't want me, Caroline. I decided you're not worth it. I moved on. What's with the sudden jealousy?" She looks around, trying to stall. "I...I...like you." She says quietly. I smile, amused. She takes that as a sign of hope and smiles back. I start laughing. She frowns. "What's so funny?" "That it took you almost six months to tell me you liked me."

I just shake my head and leave the room, annoyed. And by a struck of luck, I see Lily feeding on a human. I approach Lily. She stops feeding and pulls away, blood running down her chin, between her breast. She gives me a bloody smile. "Want some?" She asked, still smiling. I smile back. "Maybe. Can I talk to you?" She nods and wipes away some blood. "Sure. Lets go to the gazebo." She takes my hand and leads me to the garden. She sat down on a bench. "What's up, Niky?" I sat down next to her. "What is your kind of vampire like, love?" She bites her lip. "My kind of vampire, um, is sorta weird. We have to sleep during the day if we don't have a special kind of necklace, or rings. We are able to stay outside without our rings. Most new vampires wouldn't survive one minute, but older vampires like me, Eric, Nora or Godric can stay outside for at least two hours till we die." I looked at her surprised. "Weaknesses?" "Sunlight, wooden stakes, wooden bullets, and silver." "Silver?" I asked curiously. She nodded. "Yep. Silver. When it touches our skin, it burns like a mother fucker."

"What are your weaknesses?" She asked me. "Vervain, wolfsbain, sunlight, and white oak stakes." "That's your weaknesses, right?" I nodded. "Yep. Those are my weaknesses. There are other weaknesses for the rest of my family and the other vampires." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Do you know why I brought you out here, Nik?" I shook my head. "I did it so I could do this." She said and kissed me, hard.

Mini Lemon! Leave if your not up to it.

I immediately kissed back, and deepened the kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance, but I win. I pin her to the gazebo wall. I kiss every part of exposed skin. She tears my dress shirt, scratching at my back, moaning. "Nik." She moaned in pleasure. I smirk against her sweet spot. I suck on her neck, while I ripped her dress off. "Yes!" She hissed. I tore off the front of her dress. I took one of her perky, pink nipples in my mouth while playing with her other nipple. I move my hand down her exposed skin, down to her panties. I rip them off and move her to lay her down on the bench. I move my mouth down her stomach, below her belly button. I get down to her drenched pussy. I give her a quick smirk. Her hand goes into my dirty blonde hair. "Fuck! Nik!" She yells.

I decide to tease her. I give her a few slow, long licks of her folds. Lily was squirming underneath me. "Nik." She said, breathlessly. I hummed just to tease her even more. "Stop teasing. Please." She moaned. I stopped teasing and drove my tongue inside of her. "Yes! Oh God! Yes!" She came, spilling every delicious drop into my mouth. This happened over and over again. I finally stopped. She whimpered when I pulled my tongue out. 'She wants more.' I smirked. I kissed her hard and made it that she straddled me. That's when the fun started.

Third Person POV

Bigger Lemon

Lily could taste herself on Nik's tongue. It drove her crazy with lust. She was almost whipped out from all the teasing he's done. She could feel his erection through his pants. 'He seems bigger than Eric's.' She thought and moaned. If he was bigger than Eric. She just shivered at the thought. She finished ripping threw his clothes. Within minutes, they were on the ground, Nik thrusting at a erratic pace into my pussy. "Harder." She growl. He moved harder. "Faster." He moves at vampire speed. Lily could feel herself coming closer and closer to what seems the hundredth organism tonight. "Deeper!" She yells. He changes the position so he can go deeper. "Fuck! Yes! Omigod! Nik! Bite me, please." She begged. Just like that, he bit Lily's shoulder. "NIK!" Lily screams, reaching her climax. Nik cums with her. He collapses on top of her, his hybrid face shown. "Bedroom." Lily whispers. And like that, they were gone.


End file.
